Oompa Loompa Songs (MY VERSIONS)
by Fox Teen
Summary: I try to create my own lyrics for songs for my musical ideas and I deicded to make my own Oompa Loompa songs presenting the flaws anyone could have and perhaps helping them learn something - as well as thinking what of the Oompa Loompas met those sort of kids. ANY REQUEST OF ANY FLAW TO WRITE LYRICS ABOUT, FEEL FREE TO REQUEST.
1. Be Patient

_Oompa loompa doompety doo_

 _I've got another puzzle for you_

 _Oompa loompa doompety dee_

 _If you are wise you'll listen to me_

 _Patience is one of good many virtues_

 _But it is one that just seems to reduce_

 _What makes it sane when your temper is short?_

 _The answer is obvi-ous-ly nought_

 _It makes you ugly in the face_

 _Oompa loompa doompety da_

 _If not impatient, you will go far_

 _You will live in happiness too_

 _Like the Oompa Loompa Doompety do_


	2. Be Cheerful

_Oompa loompa doompety doo_

 _I've got another puzzle for you_

 _Oompa loompa doompety dee_

 _If you are wise you'll listen to me_

 _What do you get with an upside down frown?_

 _Grousing, complaining and have your thumbs down?_

 _That's not the way that we want you to be_

 _We know the perfect remedy;_

 _Reverse your smile and try to laugh_

 _Oompa loompa doompety da_

 _If you're not grumpy, you will go far_

 _You will live in happiness too_

 _Like the Oompa Loompa Doompety do_


	3. Be Active

_Oompa loompa doompety doo_

 _I've got another puzzle for you_

 _Oompa loompa doompety dee_

 _If you are wise you'll listen to me_

 _Relaxing yourself with a nice cup of tea_

 _Makes you feel relaxed as you want it to be_

 _Washing the plates is ten times rewarding_

 _Even when plants need watering_

 _Neglecting chores will buy no bread_

 _Oompa loompa doompety da_

 _If you're not lazy, you will go far_

 _You will live in happiness too_

 _Like the Oompa Loompa Doompety do_


	4. Be Plain

_Oompa loompa doompety doo_

 _I've got another puzzle for you_

 _Oompa loompa doompety dee_

 _If you are wise you'll listen to me_

 _Pride of your skills is a nice thing to feel_

 _To make you keep going is a swell deal_

 _But it is wrong to think you are the best_

 _Growing and bulging your own head_

 _Beating height of Buckingham_

 _Oompa loompa doompety da_

 _If you're not stuck-up, you will go far_

 _You will live in happiness too_

 _Like the Oompa Loompa Doompety do_


	5. Be Straightforward

_Oompa loompa doompety doo_

 _I've got another puzzle for you_

 _Oompa loompa doompety dee_

 _If you are wise you'll listen to me_

 _Filling your head with ambitions is great_

 _We all find a way to a positive fate_

 _Then there's the of problem of planning too much_

 _Causing complacency, as such_

 _Like a lazy lion_

 _Oompa loompa doompety da_

 _Play to your strengths and you will go far_

 _You will live in happiness too_

 _Like the Oompa Loompa Doompety do_


	6. Be Selfless

_Oompa loompa doompety doo_

 _I've got another puzzle for you_

 _Oompa loompa doompety dee_

 _If you are wise you'll listen to me_

 _What do you get wearing glamour and glits?_

 _Living a life with an ignorant bliss?_

 _Surely you think there is someone like you_

 _Only with more sense than a few?_

 _Ask the mirror on the wall_

 _Oompa loompa doompety da_

 _If you're not vain then you will go far_

 _You will live in happiness too_

 _Like the Oompa Loompa Doompety do_


	7. Be Kind

_Oompa loompa doompety doo_

 _I've got another puzzle for you_

 _Oompa loompa doompety dee_

 _If you are wise you'll listen to me_

 _Gaining respect doesn't count form your size?_

 _Frightening children that's no surprise_

 _Fear will jump from you didn't you know_

 _Someone is always bigger so,_

 _Brains are worshipped more than brains_

 _Oompa loompa doompety da_

 _If you're not violent you will go far_

 _You will live in happiness too_

 _Like the Oompa Loompa Doompety do_


	8. Be Healthy

_Oompa loompa doompety doo_

 _I've got another puzzle for you_

 _Oompa loompa doompety dee_

 _If you are wise you'll listen to me_

 _What makes you think smoking is a fine thing?_

 _You just make yourself cause a terrible stink_

 _Change your lifestyle with a nice cup of tea_

 _It calms your nerves so easily_

 _Any ass would think of that_

 _Oompa loompa doompety da_

 _Disown your cigars and you will go far_

 _You will live in happiness too_

 _Like the Oompa Loompa Doompety do_


	9. Be Gentle

_Oompa loompa doompety doo_

 _I've got another puzzle for you_

 _Oompa loompa doompety dee_

 _If you are wise you'll listen to me_

 _What do you get when your temper is loud?_

 _It makes you think you are addressing a crowd_

 _Aggression does not make you win what you want_

 _But it shall if you're elegant_

 _Honey more than vinegar_

 _Oompa loompa doompety da_

 _If you are gentle you will go far_

 _You will live in happiness too_

 _Like the Oompa Loompa Doompety do_


	10. Be Truthful

_Oompa loompa doompety doo_

 _I've got another puzzle for you_

 _Oompa loompa doompety dee_

 _If you are wise you'll listen to me_

 _Telling a lie is an easy old sin_

 _But then there's the issue of holding it in_

 _Would you prefer legs that shrink to your toes?_

 _Or to maintain the longest nose?_

 _Longer than Pinocchio's_

 _Oompa loompa doompety da_

 _If you are honest you will go far_

 _You will live in happiness too_

 _Like the Oompa Loompa Doompety do_


	11. Be Sensible

_Oompa loompa doompety doo_

 _I've got another puzzle for you_

 _Oompa loompa doompety dee_

 _If you are wise you'll listen to me_

 _Growing is one big nasty old game_

 _You feel you are worthy of knowledge and fame_

 _And to deny which can lead to a fix_

 _Proving this teens are only six_

 _In the body of a teen_

 _Oompa loompa doompety da_

 _Admit you need help and you will go far_

 _You will live in happiness too_

 _Like the Oompa Loompa Doompety do_


	12. Be Considerate

_Oompa loompa doompety doo_

 _I've got another puzzle for you_

 _Oompa loompa doompety dee_

 _If you are wise you'll listen to me_

 _Whistling is fine for a minute or two_

 _Expressing yourself is a miracle tool_

 _But it is known to drive people insane_

 _Whistling every single day_

 _Leave that habit to the birds_

 _Oompa loompa doompety da_

 _If you tweet less then you will go far_

 _You will live in happiness too_

 _Like the Oompa Loompa Doompety do_


	13. Be Professional

_Oompa loompa doompety doo_

 _I've got another puzzle for you_

 _Oompa loompa doompety dee_

 _If you are wise you'll listen to me_

 _Isn't it nice when you know what to do?_

 _Advising the people but more than just two_

 _There comes a time when you think you are king_

 _Enforcing that we do everything_

 _Proving you're a show-off_

 _Oompa loompa doompety da_

 _If you're not pompous you will go far_

 _You will live in happiness too_

 _Like the Oompa Loompa Doompety do_


	14. Be Yourself

_Oompa loompa doompety doo_

 _I've got another puzzle for you_

 _Oompa loompa doompety dee_

 _If you are wise you'll listen to me_

 _What do you get from popularity_

 _Respect and the need to diss anybody_

 _Cleaning your tongue will you level it_

 _If you don't want to be a twit_

 _Disrespecting your peers_

 _Oompa loompa doompety da_

 _If you're not cocky you will go far_

 _You will live in happiness too_

 _Like the Oompa Loompa Doompety do_


	15. Be Faithful

_Oompa loompa doompety doo_

 _I've got another puzzle for you_

 _Oompa loompa doompety dee_

 _If you are wise you'll listen to me_

 _Girls is a nice treasure for any boy_

 _But please keep in mind, that a girl is no toy_

 _They will expect you treat them quite well_

 _So will their fathers can't you tell?_

 _Didn't Mama tell you that?_

 _Oompa loompa doompety da_

 _If you stop flirting you will go far_

 _You will live in happiness too_

 _Like the Oompa Loompa Doompety do_


	16. Be Level-Minded

_Oompa loompa doompety doo_

 _I've got another puzzle for you_

 _Oompa loompa doompety dee_

 _If you are wise you'll listen to me_

 _What do you get when you think you are God?_

 _A fact that you are so dementedly odd_

 _Please bear in mind you are just a small mouse_

 _No President of the White House_

 _Let alone her Majesty!_

 _Oompa loompa doompety da_

 _If you're less bossy you will go far_

 _You will live in happiness too_

 _Like the Oompa Loompa Doompety do_


	17. Be Well-Behaved

_Oompa loompa doompety doo_

 _I've got a perfect puzzle for you_

 _Oompa loompa doompety dee_

 _If you are wise you'll listen to me_

 _Good behaviour is quite hard to maintain_

 _But people just keep it and do not complain_

 _Neglecting that game is not what we call nice_

 _Head this or you'll be on thin ice_

 _Rewards for such you won't believe_

 _Oompa loompa doompety da_

 _Keep you nose clean and you will go far_

 _You will live in happiness too_

 _Like the Oompa Loompa Doompety do_

 _Doompety do_


	18. Be Civil

_Oompa loompa doompety doo_

 _I've got a perfect puzzle for you_

 _Oompa loompa doompety dee_

 _If you are wise you'll listen to me_

 _Anger is one trait of human nature_

 _To smash and destroy is just too immature_

 _Then you think it's fine to hurt these poor souls_

 _Just kick a ball and score some goals_

 _Punchbags also benefit_

 _Oompa loompa doompety da_

 _If you're not brutal, you will go far_

 _You will live in happiness too_

 _Like the Oompa Loompa Doompety do_

 _Doompety do_


	19. Be Mature

_Oompa loompa doompety doo_

 _I've got a perfect puzzle for you_

 _Oompa loompa doompety dee_

 _If you are wise you'll listen to me_

 _Pulling a prank is quite harmless times_

 _But pranking the people until midnight chimes_

 _What makes you think you will gain such end's meet?_

 _You clearly will have a nasty treat_

 _Tricks are proved to backfire_

 _Oompa loompa doompety da_

 _If you play nice then you will go far_

 _You will live in happiness too_

 _Like the Oompa Loompa Doompety do_

 _Doompety do_


	20. Be Honest

_Oompa loompa doompety doo_

 _I've got another puzzle for you_

 _Oompa loompa doompety dee_

 _If you are wise you'll listen to me_

 _Oliver Twist fell to criminal hands_

 _But chose to maintain honesty to his friends_

 _Stealing's a surefire way to the clink_

 _The choices are either swim or sink_

 _Cage free birds are happy birds_

 _Oompa loompa doompety da_

 _If you quit thieving, you will go far_

 _You will live in happiness too_

 _Like the Oompa Loompa Doompety do_


	21. Be Logical

_Oompa loompa doompety doo_

 _I've got another puzzle for you_

 _Oompa loompa doompety dee_

 _If you are wise you'll listen to me_

 _PS4's birth was the darkest of days_

 _The owner stays in and will not catch sun rays_

 _On stormy days that's a perfect excuse_

 _Summer, please put to better use_

 _You'll be fit through Christmas_

 _Oompa loompa doompety da_

 _Exercise often, you will go far_

 _You will live in happiness too_

 _Like the Oompa Loompa Doompety do_


	22. Be Mindful

_Oompa loompa doompety doo_

 _I've got another puzzle for you_

 _Oompa loompa doompety dee_

 _If you are wise you'll listen to me_

 _Wine is okay when it's only just one_

 _The dull only think that five more will be fun_

 _You will just change the old person you were_

 _Sticking to coke is easier_

 _Rotten teeth with nicer words_

 _Oompa loompa doompety da_

 _If you're not foolish, you will go far_

 _You will live in happiness too_

 _Like the Oompa Loompa Doompety do_


	23. Be Open

_Oompa loompa doompety doo_

 _I've got another puzzle for you_

 _Oompa loompa doompety dee_

 _If you are wise you'll listen to me_

 _Quasimodo's figure wasn't perfect_

 _He was just a monster as people saw fit_

 _Everyone sneered at the Ugly Duckling_

 _Their kind characters shunned from judging_

 _Morals you should take to heart_

 _Oompa loompa doompety da_

 _If you stop judging, you will go far_

 _You will live in happiness too_

 _Like the Oompa Loompa Doompety do_


	24. Be Prepared

_Oompa loompa doompety doo_

 _I've got another puzzle for you_

 _Oompa loompa doompety dee_

 _If you are wise you'll listen to me_

 _Being a child is a very sweet stage_

 _We all love to stay at a very young age_

 _Puberty will evidently show up_

 _A fact known to make us all throw up_

 _Keep your inner child at heart_

 _Oompa loompa doompety da_

 _Use your youth well and you will go far_

 _You will live in happiness too_

 _Like the Oompa Loompa Doompety do_


	25. Be Private

_Oompa loompa doompety doo_

 _I've got another puzzle for you_

 _Oompa loompa doompety dee_

 _If you are wise you'll listen to me_

 _What do you get when you stick your nose in?_

 _It's irksome to pry and keep interfering_

 _Go find a job for the cops if you want_

 _If you wish to hold a search warrant_

 _Except you lack potential_

 _Oompa loompa doompety da_

 _If you're not nosy, you will go far_

 _You will live in happiness too_

 _Like the Oompa Loompa Doompety do_


	26. Be Quiet

_Oompa loompa doompety doo_

 _I've got another puzzle for you_

 _Oompa loompa doompety dee_

 _If you are wise you'll listen to me_

 _What do you get from a talkative mouth?_

 _A contagious pest like a scurrying mouse_

 _It is all different when socialising_

 _Abusing your voice is despising_

 _Especially when you cannot sing_

 _Oompa loompa doompety da_

 _If you shut up, then you will go far_

 _You will live in happiness too_

 _Like the Oompa Loompa Doompety do_


	27. Be Reasonable

_Oompa loompa doompety doo_

 _I've got another puzzle for you_

 _Oompa loompa doompety dee_

 _If you are wise you'll listen to me_

 _Play your guitar at some time if you must_

 _But not all the time for you'll cause a great fuss_

 _That horrid noise drives us up to the wall_

 _Limit your practice that is all_

 _People study, read and nap_

 _Oompa loompa doompety da_

 _Keep the noise down and you will go far_

 _You will live in happiness too_

 _Like the Oompa Loompa Doompety do_


	28. Be Respectful

_Oompa loompa doompety doo_

 _I've got another puzzle for you_

 _Oompa loompa doompety dee_

 _If you are wise you'll listen to me_

 _Being a teen is a very fine path_

 _To party and play and to have a fine laugh_

 _But it is wrong to think you own the town_

 _You are still children deep, deep down_

 _You'll regret behaving so_

 _Oompa loompa doompety da_

 _Show some respect and you will go far_

 _You will live in happiness too_

 _Like the Oompa Loompa Doompety do_


	29. Be Tidy

_Oompa loompa doompety doo_

 _I've got another puzzle for you_

 _Oompa loompa doompety dee_

 _If you are wise you'll listen to me_

 _What do you get when your room is a mess?_

 _A large pack pigs is the sort you'd impress_

 _Then as you grow you should think about this;_

 _Not just your clothes but your dishes_

 _Responsibility will come_

 _Oompa loompa doompety da_

 _If you're not filthy, you will go far_

 _You will live in happiness too_

 _Like the Oompa Loompa Doompety do_


	30. Be Calm

Oompa loompa, doompety doo! I've got another puzzle for you!  
Oompa loompa, doompety dee! If you are wise you'll listen to me!

Working hard will earn you massive success  
But then there's conditions involving bad stress  
Rewarding but please do not do yourself in  
Someone is always next of kin!  
The Sabbath day we take a break.

Oompa loompa, doomplety da! If you take five then you will far!  
You will live in happiness too, like the Oompa Loompa doompety doo!


	31. Be Fair

_Oompa loompa doompety doo_

 _I've got another puzzle for you_

 _Oompa loompa doompety dee_

 _If you are wise you'll listen to me_

 _What comes from being an infernal pest?_

 _It costs free of charge to give others a rest_

 _It's wrong to annoy when it comes to ill times_

 _Christmas, Birthdays and Valentines_

 _Use your noggin' if you please_

 _Oompa loompa doompety da_

 _Don't be a nuisance, you will go far_

 _You will live in happiness too_

 _Like the Oompa Loompa Doompety do_


	32. Be Friendly

_Oompa loompa doompety doo_

 _I've got another puzzle for you_

 _Oompa loompa doompety dee_

 _If you are wise you'll listen to me_

 _Actors as such can be known to make flaws_

 _Being a prat doesnt earn you applause_

 _Reason with people who meant you no harm_

 _Compromise in the Notre Dame_

 _Dont humiliate the wretch_

 _Oompa loompa doompety da_

 _If you don't roar then you will go far_

 _You will live in happiness too_

 _Like the Oompa Loompa Doompety do_


	33. Be Equal

_Oompa loompa doompety doo_

 _I've got another puzzle for you_

 _Oompa loompa doompety dee_

 _If you are wise you'll listen to me_

 _What do you get when you favour your stars?_

 _You make also-rans feel like that and then sparse_

 _Everyone wants to prove to you their worth_

 _Try something new and lessen hurt_

 _Talent hides in many things_

 _Oompa loompa doompety da_

 _If you give chances, you will go far_

 _You will live in happiness too_

 _Like the Oompa Loompa Doompety do_


	34. Be Certain

_Oompa loompa doompety doo_

 _I've got another puzzle for you_

 _Oompa loompa doompety dee_

 _If you are wise you'll listen to me_

 _What do you get when you simply assume?_

 _You only arrange just a silly old doom_

 _You would do well to mark our very tune_

 _For you if you just constantly assume_

 _You make an ass of me and you_

 _Oompa loompa doompety da_

 _Look for some proof and you will go far_

 _You will live in happiness too_

 _Like the Oompa Loompa Doompety do_


	35. Be Loyal

_Oompa Loompa doompadee doo_  
 _I've got perfect puzzle for you_  
 _Oompa Loompa doompadah dee_  
 _If you are wise you'll listen to me_

 _What do you get when you think_ _you're_ _a star?_  
 _A crown made of gold make you think you go far_  
 _Do you think of the money for the stage_  
 _Expenses_ _are_ _difficult_ _to face_  
 _Join a raise and make some bucks_

 _Oompa loompa doompety da_  
 _If you are loyal, you will go far_  
 _You will live in happiness too_  
 _Like the Oompa Loompa doompety do_  
 _Doompety do_


	36. Be Responsible

_Oompa Loompa doompadee doo_  
 _I've got perfect puzzle for you_  
 _Oompa Loompa doompadah dee_  
 _If you are wise you'll listen to me_

 _Chilling and having a lazy day's fine_  
 _But why do requests often lead you to whine?_  
 _Tricking the others to do your own chores_  
 _To sit on your rump and watch Star Wars_  
 _Like a couch potato_

 _Oompa loompa doompety da_  
 _Do as you're told and will go far_  
 _You will live in happiness too_  
 _Like the Oompa Loompa doompety do_  
 _Doompety do_


	37. Be Reflective

_Oompa loompa doompety doo_

 _I've got another puzzle for you_

 _Oompa loompa doompety dee_

 _If you are wise you'll listen to me_

 _What do you get when_ _you're_ _rude to your_ _friends?_

 _It's not all rewarding when friendship soon ends_

 _Kindness is one gift to offer one so_

 _If you lose it all where will it go?_

 _Dairies of Memories_

 _Oompa loompa doompety da_

 _Value kind acts and you will go far_

 _You will live in happiness too_

 _Like the Oompa Loompa Doompety do_


End file.
